Drow
This is the page for the adventures option of Drow. If you are looking for information about Npc or Culture of drow please click here. A Subrace of Elves. Descended from an earlier subrace of dark-skinned elves, the drow were banished from the surface world for following the goddess Lolth down the path to evil and corruption. Now they have built their own civilization in the depths of the Underdark, patterned after the Way of Lolth. Also called dark elves, the drow have black skin that resembles polished obsidian and stark white or pale yellow hair. They commonly have very pale eyes (so pale as to be mistaken for white) in shades of lilac, silver, pink, red, and blue. They tend to be smaller and thinner than most elves. Darkness of the Drow Were it not for one renowned exception, the race of drow would be universally reviled. To most, they are a race of demon-worshiping marauders dwelling in the subterranean depths of the Underdark, emerging only on the blackest nights to pillage and slaughter the surface dwellers they despise. Their society is depraved and preoccupied with the favor of Lolth, their spider-goddess, who sanctions murder and the extermination of entire families as noble houses vie for position. Yet one group of drow, at least, broke the mold. In the world of the Phrelle, few handfuls of drow rebelled against the teachings of Lolth creating minor trading posts in the Middledark. While it took eras for these elves to gain some amicable relations with the surface the rumors which make it into the Underdark do from time to time inspire a brave soul to rebel against the status quo. Drow grow up believing that surface-dwelling races are inferior, worthless except as slaves. Drow who develop a conscience or find it necessary to cooperate with members of other races find it hard to overcome that prejudice, especially when they are so often on the receiving end of hatred Phrelle Drow Alithrya On Alithrya the drow like many places are view like a plague. There are a few exceptions to this rule such as the following. The city of Iron wall is known to have many drow amongst it populace, even if seen on the road in the area to be thieves or hostile. Cankorn and Alihana, tend to be amongst the more progressive cities and allow drow to enter the city. Cantomer Cantomer is not known to have any settlements which are particularly open to Drow, as much of the current interactions are raiding parties which are praying on the continent since the Calamity. Ezora Outside of the city of Penrith, drow are very significantly avoided and if not followed by guards in every interaction. In northern Ezora, drow were far more common prior to the War of Ezora as traders and slavers helping boost the economy. Outside of the many cities they are still likely considered to be hostile and not to be trusted. Laikka Outside of the drow kingdom which has taken place since about the start of the Age of Heroes, drow are vastly as a whole looked with suspicion or treated bad in any place they live on Laikka. With exceptions to such places they have proven themselves there are many cities who would kill them first or arrest them for merely being. Northern Chain The Northern Chain is not a forgiving place for Drow to venture, with many of the places taking a stance the only good drow is a dead drow. Haipan views them as ancient evils to be plagued upon their holy lands for their mistakes, they tend to almost hunt drow to prove to the gods their improved ways. Southern Chain The Southern Chain is very diverse in terms of Drow. Some cities like The Free City of Duskmarsh allows them within their walls, however the Orcish Isles and the Osmua Empire look to slaughter the spawn of Lolth. Yedria Yedria has a very varied stance on Drow, while cities of Sohm Al are very against the drow others like Edgekeep are more welcoming. Many of the other places on Yedria fall somewhere between those pair of Yedrian locations. Drow Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Drow Magic. You know the dancing lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the faerie fire spell once per day. W hen you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Drow Weapon Training. You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. Parts of this article are taken from the players handbook from Wizard of the CoastCategory:Subrace